


[podfic] My Hope Lives in You

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03 Poupeflekta | Reflekdoll, Self-Sacrifice, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Cats have thirty-two muscles in each ear to help them ignore the shit out of you.Cat Noir, please stop dying.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] My Hope Lives in You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Hope Lives in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061214) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan). 



> [MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KSxMjOpWMy-MN2kzg5BSCjz2MQAUveFR/view)

**Author's Note:**

> I've made some slight wording changes to Socchan's text.
> 
> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving. And I'd appreciate it if anyone inclined to leave positive feedback for the podficcer also stopped by the fic itself to leave positive feedback for the author.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
